I Hate My Hair Down, Un
by Deidara's4Ever
Summary: ok this was supposed to be a oneshot,well it is a oneshot just on 3 different pages.this is a graphic lemon.trust me.lemony lovers welcome!you will enjoy this,thoroughly!reveiw for me pleaze!Crack Couple XDeiXTayX TayDei OC
1. Prolouge:The Meeting

**Disclaimer: YES I OWN NARUTO, ALL OF IT, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, AND then i woke up.**

**...i dont own naruto...if i did, then..there wouldnt be an orochimaru and deidara or sasori wouldnt have died...and they would be together...and so would sasuke and itachi... oh and hidan and kazuku too...yeah yaoi fangirl in the house**

* * *

I Hate My Hair Down, Un 

The Prologue

* * *

He was holding her face close in the dimmed room and she remembered when they first met.

**flashback**

"Hey girl, wake up, yeah." Tayuya groaned at the intense pain all over her body

"You ok?" she looked up to see a blonde man of about 17 hovering over her.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked trying to sit up

"Un, you're on the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Stones… in the land of fire, and I'm not really sure of what happened to you myself"

Tayuya suddenly felt faint from sitting up too long and fell flat on the young man's chest knocking him back. She could feel his strong arms gently pull her further up onto his body to hold her closer. With her last ounce or strength she glanced up at him and grinned, it was then that she realized how handsome he really was but before she could even begin to understand how he felt for her. Her vision became blurry and she blacked out once more.

**end flashback**

* * *

Author's Note: Okkk‼‼ hi everyone, this is my first lemon…well story in all….so yeah…im not gonna ask you to be nice about the upcoming lemon…cuz I can tell you right now it is the shizzzt‼!...well I think so…and I guess if you dint think so you could tell me…cuz that is what reviewing is for…(ohh doesn't that wanna make you review????) puppy eyes..lol anyways I was gonna wait for people to review this before putting up the whole thing but I think ill just put it up now…for those of you with time on your hands. OK and also im so sorry thet tayuya isnt really tayuya-ish...if thats what u were expecting...sorry this is more here for the lemon. 


	2. Part One:Growing Close

**Disclaimer: Naruto, and all Naruto related logos icons and characters are properties of Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

I hate my hair down, Un. 

Part One

* * *

The young man still holding her face brought her in even closer and kissed her tenderly just as he did during their very first kiss. 

**flashback**

It had been about 2 months since Deidara had found Tayuya in the woods on her 16th birthday and they had grown quite close since then but recently she had been on his mind more than ever. He flopped down on the couch and buried his face in one of the pilows as he lay. Tayuya then walked in and seeing him min a vulnerable state jumped on his back and began to tickle him, very well knowing she had no chance whatsoever of beating him. Deidara of course being much stronger then her skillfully jumped up and playfully pinned her down to begin tickling her back. Seeing her laugh always made him so happy.

They both eventually settled down and lounged on the couch to watch TV for a while but after a sometime Deidara just had to have her in his arms once more. He coolly scooted over closer to where Tayuya sat and wrapped his arms lazily around Tayuya's shoulders and waist. She nudged him a little bit with her elbow and realizing he wasn't just kidding around she looked up at him curiously

"Dei-Dei?" "What is it? is something wrong?"

"Nothing Tay, don't even worry about it." He replied in a calm deep voice.

Tayuya tried to nudge him away once more with her elbow but her attempt failed.

"Hey deidara lemmie' go would ya?"

"What s wrong? do you not want me to hold you like this, yeah?"

Tayuya blushed furiously as she shrugged and looked up at him and to both of their surprises, his reply back to her was a kiss, and she couldn't help but kiss him back. At first gently but as Deidara's tong begged for entrance the intensity grew as she finally let him in. their toungs played with each other gently as to not hurt one another. Deidara was careful not to go overboard with Tayuya. His tong slid cleanly across her teeth and over the inside of her cheeks. She tasted so sweet to him. She breathed in his scent slowly and he was glad he could bring her such light pleasure through the softest touches. She finally broke their kiss and poked her tong out playfully at him.

"Well, I see you have had practice in not only the fine art of clay modeling but also in kissing."

Deidara held up a peace sign and his hand mouth was returning the playful gesture. Changing the mood, he slowly ran his hand through the bottom half of Tayuya's hair since she had adopted his signature hairstyle.

He never wore his hair down and didn't plan to any time soon. Nobody even knew what he looked like other than with it up.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered lightly.

"I think that I'm in love with you Tay, un" She nodded her head in agreeance and drifted into a comfortable sleep on his chest.

**end flashback**

* * *

Authors Note:…ok well im way too lazy to write up the lemon part of it because im in high school and my mom is constantly yelling at me…so it gets kinda hard to do it…oh and sorry of all of you who were expecting a super-savior-lemon…I promise you the next chappie is gonna be good… (well at least you got a lime…well a lime-ish)…yeah anyways….reveiw for me because I review for you…well not realy but I will…looks around I swear…ha ok then anyways…but yeah if you reveiw i will know someone is reading..therefore i shall update again sorry for the tayuya oc-ness... 


	3. IM NOT FUCKING DEAD

**IM ALIVE‼**

**THE STORY IS COMING‼**

**I JUST GOT DONE MOVING OUT TOO‼**

* * *

I found the story, and was re-introduced to the internet‼ I actually haven't been on in, literally?? You wanna know?? 2 FUCKING YEARS. Oh yeah.. so.. now that in functioning again, and my parents are gone, (FINALLY NOT GROUNDED) you can have your story‼‼ (actually im reading what a have in my notebook and im laughing at it.. it horrible.. im a 100 better writer now. But drop a comment if you want me to post it anyways lol‼

* * *


End file.
